Paramount Television Studios
| products = Television programs | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = |Debra Bergman (EVP of Production)|Cheryl Bosnak (EVP and Head of Current Programming) }}Jenna Santoianni (EVP and Head of Development) | owner = | parent = Paramount Pictures (ViacomCBS) | subsid = | website = }} Paramount Television Studios, formerly Paramount Television, is an American television production and distribution company, that is a division of Paramount Pictures, a subsidiary of ViacomCBS. The original Paramount Television was transferred to CBS Corporation during its split from Viacom, which retained Paramount Pictures and its motion picture division, in 2005. After the spin-off in January 2006, the division was renamed as CBS Paramount Television, and then CBS Television Studios in May 2009, after the three-year agreement for licensing the Paramount trademarks expired. Paramount returned to television production based on the technological expansion of TV via streaming services, making it a vigorous business and Hollywood's growth engine. There is also recognition that severing the TV operation from Paramount had give them little to falling back on when films fail except for studio stage rentals. History On March 4, 2013, Viacom president/CEO Philippe Dauman announced that Paramount opted to produce a television series based on one of their films. The show would allow Paramount to “get back, with very little investment, into the television production business.”Lieberman, David. "Paramount To Return To TV Series Production." Deadline Hollywood (March 4, 2013). Hours later, Paramount chairman/CEO Brad Grey announced that the studio was co-producing a CBS TV series based on Beverly Hills Cop with Sony Pictures Television; however,the pilot did not moved forward.Andreeva, Nellie. "Paramount To Co-Produce CBS’ ‘Beverly Hills Cop.’" Deadline Hollywood (March 4, 2013). On July 22, 2013, it was announced that Amy Powell was made president of Paramount Television.NELLIE ANDREEVA "Hollywood Deadline" Amy Powell Named President Of Paramount Television deadline.com, Retrieved on July 25, 2013 Until the merger of CBS Corporation and Viacom in 2019, the current Paramount Television had no ties to the CBS network, unlike the previous incarnation in its later years after the Viacom/CBS split. A TV series based on the film School of Rock was announced to air on Nickelodeon. Paramount and HBO are planning a new series titled Ashecliffe, which will serve as a prequel to the 2010 Paramount film Shutter Island. In May 2014, Paramount Television and Anonymous Content signed a three-year first-look deal to produce and distribute scripted programming developed by Anonymous Content. In October 2014, Kyle Killen and Scott Pennington's company Chapter Eleven signed a two-year deal with Paramount TV and Anonymous Content after leaving 20th Century Fox Television. In July 2014, Paramount TV signed a first-look pact with Robert Zemeckis, his producing partner Jack Rapke, and their production company Compari Entertainment. Paramount Television and Federation Entertainment signed a first-look agreement in January 2017. In July 2018, Powell was fired from her position of president, following reports that several people had "concerns around Powell's comments in a professional setting, which they believed were inconsistent" with Viacom's and Paramount's values. Powell countered the claims that she had made such insensitive comments and said she was considering legal action. In September 2018, Nicole Clemens became the new president of Paramount Television. Viacom indicated that Paramount Television generated $400 million in 2018 revenue and produced nine series at the year end. In 2019, Paramount's chief executive Jim Gianopulos indicated that Paramount Television would have 20 series in production and double its profit. On January 14, 2020, Paramount Television rebranded as Paramount Television Studios following the closed merger of ViacomCBS. List of programs produced by Paramount Television Studios See also * Desilu Productions * CBS Television Studios, Paramount TV Studios’ corporate sibling * CBS Paramount Domestic Television * List of Paramount Pictures executives * Paramount Television (original) * Paramount Domestic Television * Viacom Productions * Paramount Pictures References External links * * Official website Category:Paramount Television Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Media companies established in 2013 Category:2013 establishments in California Category:Re-established companies Category:ViacomCBS subsidiaries Category:Media companies established in 1967 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2006 Category:1967 establishments in California Category:2006 disestablishments in California Category:Predecessors of CBS Television Studios Category:Viacom